Faketale
by Floriane05
Summary: Frisk arrive dans le hall du jugement après une route ... Génocide ? Peut être pas finalement ...


Hello les gens ! Hé oui je suis de retour pour une histoire courte mais qui me trottait dans la tête. Bref, ici Frisk est une fille. Bonne lecture !

\- HUMAIN ! JE VAIS MAINTENANT TE CAPTURER !

\- Hey Papyrus, tu veux une blague ?

\- JE PENSE QUE J'EN AI ASSEZ AVEC CELLES DE SANS, MAIS APRÈS TOUT POURQUOI PAS

\- Ne t'inquiète pas... Dit Frisk, un sourire maléfique sur son visage d'habitude si inexpressif, tandis qu'elle s'approchait de Papyrus, avec en main le Toy Knife récupéré plus tôt chez Toriel.

* * *

Dans le froid de Snowdin, dans une clairière encerclée de sapins touffus, une silhouette à genoux semblait tenir un tissu entre ses mains.

\- Papyrus... Non... Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?!

Cette gamine... Je vais la tuer !

Le petit squelette se téléporta direction la salle du jugement, et s'adossa à une des nombreuses colonnes dorées.

Quelques heures plus tard, il entendit des bruits de pas au début lointains mais de plus en plus proches, de plus en plus distincts.

\- 'lut. Apparemment ... Tu as été assez occupée dernièrement ? N'est ce pas ?

J'ai une question pour toi : Pourquoi lui ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'as fait ? Pourquoi épargner tout le monde sauf lui ? Peut être que cela te démangeait, que sa gentillesse t'étouffais ?

\- ... Enfin ! Dit elle, l'air plus déterminée que jamais.

Sans tiqua à ce simple mot. Attendait elle cela depuis longtemps ? Se retenait elle donc depuis si longtemps de tuer son frère ?

Le combat commença, Sans fit sortir des os du sol et Frisk les évita sans problème. Les gaster blaster se formèrent dans le dos de Sans qui en un claquement de doigt les fit tirer de gros laser blancs. Surprise par cette attaque, Frisk mourut pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard à nouveau en pleine forme et plus déterminée. Les combats s'enchaînèrent ainsi que les morts de Frisk.

Cependant, elle ne l'attaqua jamais. Elle n'essaya même pas. Ce qui surprit Sans. Que faisait elle ici si ce n'était pas pour le tuer ?

Mais cette fois, elle le savait, elle y était presque. Le squelette avait des gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front **(attend, quoi ? C'est un squelette, il n'a pas de peau, il est pas censé transpirer !)** Et semblait très fatigué.

\- Prépare toi pour mon attaque spéciale... Sale tueuse de frère !

Une lueur de surprise apparut dans les yeux de Frisk qui s'empressa cependant se reprendre sa "poker face".

Mais cela n'avait pas échappé à Sans qui se demandait vraiment tout ce que cela voulait dire.

* * *

\- Il fait que j'aille voir ! J'ai ... J'ai peur de ce qu'il va faire. Tant pis ! Allons y !

* * *

\- Et voici, mon attaque spéciale !

\- Pas trop tôt ...

Sans s'endormit en fermant petit à petit ses yeux **(orbites ?)**.

\- C'est tout ? Sérieusement ? J'ai réussi !

Dit Frisk en se laissant tomber à genoux, faisant également tomber son arme.

Elle soufflait rapidement, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de ses respirations, et tourna la tête vers Sans.

Celui ci ne dormait pas, du moins au début, car ne sentant pas la lame du couteau arriver, il en avait conclu qu'il était déjà mort et qu'il avait bien mérité un petit somme.

Frisk se releva doucement et sortit une vieille couverture de son inventaire.

Elle s'approcha calmement de Sans et la posa sur ses épaules.

\- Tu as bien mérité un petit somme.

\- ALORS HUMAINE, ÇA A FONCTIONNÉ ?

\- Oui et très bien même ! J'ai pu enfin le combattre et je dois dire que même si c'était intense, c'était le meilleur combat de ma vie !

\- POUR MA PART J'AVOUE QUE J'AI EU UN PEU PEUR POUR TOI.

\- Ne t'en fais pas de ce côté là. Ha au fait tiens voilà ton écharpe, merci de me l'avoir prêtée !

\- MAIS DE RIEN !

\- HAAAA !

\- Hein ?

Sans venait de se réveiller, et par la même occasion de se retrouver juste devant son frère et l'humaine en train de discuter calmement.

\- Papyrus !

\- JE VAIS BIEN SANS NE T'EN FAIS PAS

\- Mais... Quelqu'un aurait il l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?!

\- ET LE BLAGUEUR DEVINT LE BLAGUÉ !

\- Attend, quoi ?

\- J'avoue que c'est un peu poussé à l'extrême mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé

\- HO NON, IL A FAIT PIRE, HIER IL EST ARRIVÉ AVEC UNE LONGUE TRACE ROUGE SUR SON T-SHIRT ET QUAND JE LUI AI DEMANDÉ CE QU'IL S'ÉTAIT PASSÉ, IL M'A RÉPONDU QUE IL AVAIT ÉTÉ ATTAQUÉ ET QU'IL AVAIT CASSÉ SA BOUTEILLE DE KETCHUP, C'EST POUR ÇA QUE JE VOULAIS TE FAIRE UNE BLAGUE À MON TOUR. TU M'AS FAIT TRÈS PEUR CE JOUR LÀ, PLUS QUE TU NE LE CROIS. DU COUP JE VOULAIS ME VENGER, C'EST HORRIBLE DE PERDRE QUELQU'UN SANS ET IL NE FAUT PAS RIGOLER AVEC ÇA.

\- Considère simplement ça comme le revers de la médaille !

Devant la tête incrédule de Sans, Frisk reprit les explications :

\- Écoute, j'ai combattu tous les monstres de l'Underground, tous excepté toi. Mon but n'était évidemment pas de te tuer. Et comme l'on m'a dit que tu était très fort, je voulais voir si je pouvais survivre face à toi, si je pouvais résister assez longtemps, si j'en étais capable. Or comme tu refusais un combat amical, et que toutes mes tentatives étaient vaines, j'ai abandonné. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai fait ce rêve étrange. Une petite fille avec des yeux rouges et un pull vert à rayure jaune m'a dit que si je voulais vraiment te combattre il fallait faire un génocide. Dans un premier temps j'ai totalement refusé, c'était impossible pour moi ! Elle a soupiré et à dit que dans ce cas je pouvais épargner tout le monde, sauf ton frère. Impossible aussi. Je l'aime trop et il est trop gentil et innocent pour ça. Du coup je suis allée le voir lui demander si ça le tentait de te jouer un tour. Ayant fait les frais de ta dernière blague, il a tout de suite accepté.

\- Mais... Le tas de poussière avec l'écharpe ?

\- POUR UNE FOIS ON VA DIRE QUE LE FAIT QUE TU NE NETTOIES PAS TA CHAMBRE A ÉTÉ BÉNÉFIQUE.

\- On a ramassé de la poussière dans ta chambre et on l'a posé sur la neige et pour faire plus vrai, Papyrus a bien voulu poser l'écharpe autour du tas.

\- Mais je t'ai cherché partout pourtant !

\- *SOUPIR* SI TU SAVAIS OÙ JE SUIS ALLER ME CACHER...

Frisk fit un petit rire avant de poursuivre :

\- Je lui ai demandé de se cacher chez Grillby's

\- COMMENT PEUT TU RESTER TOUTE LA JOURNÉE LÀ BAS ?

\- Sauf que quand je suis allée te combattre, Papyrus s'est fait du souci pour moi et il est donc venu vérifier que tout se passait bien.

\- Plus ... Jamais... Ça... Dit Sans en tombant lourdement la tête la première sur le sol doré.

Dans un premier temps, ils eurent peur mais en entendant des ronflements sourds ils conclurent qu'il s'était rendormi.

Frisk s'était agenouillée auprès de Sans, et après plusieurs battements de cils, elle s'endormit également et sa tête retomba sur l'épaule du squelette.

Papyrus les regarda un moment, puis se pencha et mis une première main dans le dos de Frisk et son autre main sous ses mollets et la souleva doucement pour l'installer sur ses épaules et poser ses mains sur sa tête.

Il s'occupa ensuite de son frère qu'il prit dans ses bras tel un bébé ce qui ne semblait nullement le réveiller.

Il partit de la salle dorée, ses deux compagnons confortablement installés, son ombre grandissante se détacha lentement de la pièce dorée désormais vide.


End file.
